Thank You
by IAmSpidey
Summary: After years of teaming up with Naruto Sakura realizes her true feelings for Naruto.


**I do not own Naruto or any other characters Or "Thank You" by DIDO**

Thank You

Sakura sat straight up in her bed when she herd the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting cut across the sky, she woke up from the powerful thunder, she had been having the same dream she had been having every night for the past three months. Sakura headed to the kitchen in her small apartment, the rain had woken her up and she felt uneasy about the weather, she looked out the window and saw they gray clouds that covered the sky, the rain continued to fall and roll down her window. Sakura turned away as another flash of lightning lit up her apartment and the roar of thunder followed after, she set a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to heat up. As Sakura sat on one of the chairs from her table, she sat and thought of earlier in the day she had spent with her teammate. Team 7 had returned from a mission from the land of the sand with both Naruto and Sakura exhausted, Kakashi-sensei had given them the rest of the day off as he headed to the Hokage's office to turn in their mission report.

Sakura and Naruto both headed to Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto insisted on paying for the bill himself , as they walked through the village both of them glad to be back home, she was enjoying Naruto's company. They were both caught in the rain and he offered to walk her home even though he lived on the other side of the village, they were both soaked by the rain as we arrived at her apartment Sakura offered him to stay over so he wouldn't catch a fever but he said he didn't want to be a bother and headed into the rain and walked home.

Sakura took a quick shower and laid on her bed and fell sound asleep hoping to catch some must needed rest but instead she was having the same dream she's been having for so long. Sakura's dreamed of her childhood with Naruto, how they had been assigned to the same cell, of all the times she criticized him and used to hit him and he never became angry with her. Naruto had been the one who was there for her when she suffered over Sasuke. Sakura turned her head to the stove as the water had begun to steam, Sakura pulled out a cup and a tea bag from the cupboard and made her tea and walked back to her room. As thunder and lightning continued to erupt across the sky she took a sip of her tea hoping to calm her nerves, she set her cup down as she continued to think about her teammate. "Naruto's always been there for me no matter how bad I treated him." She thought. "He cares so much for me and I care so much for him, but I don't know why, I've treated him so bad and he still cares for me." Sakura said to herself as she hugged her knees and stared at the rain, watching the rain pour and the lightning flash across the sky. "I promised that I would protect Naruto and keep him safe with me." Sakura thought to herself as she watched the rain pour.

Sakura tried to comfort herself as she felt guilt for treating Naruto so bad when they were kids. "I want to thank him for all the things he's done for me but I just don't know how?" she thought. Sakura turned her head away from the rain to her cup of tea, she noticed the steam had stopped coming from it as if had turned cold. Sakura turned to face the window as thunder erupted. Sakura thought for a bit and began to say the poem she had written for Naruto a few months back.

"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed alone  
The morning rain clouds on my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey  
But your picture is on my wall, it reminds me  
that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I woke up late and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again and even if I'm there  
They'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you I see you and it's not so bad  
It's not so bad

I want to thank you for giving me  
The best day of my life  
Ohh, just to be with you is having  
The best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking  
Through and through then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you, and even if my house falls  
Down now, I wouldn't have a clue because you're  
Near me

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed alone  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey  
But your picture is on my wall, it reminds me  
that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

And I want to thank you for giving me  
The best day of my life  
Ohh, just to be with you is having  
The best day of my life"

Sakura had finished the poem, she felt a smile spread on her face. Sakura bolted out of her bed and was out the door, she ran into the rain not caring that she was being drenched, their were practically no people outside which made it easier for her to make her way to the other side of the village she had made up her mind as she continued to run to. Naruto laid on his head as he looked at the ceiling as lightning flashed in his room, as a kid he would count between the lightning and thunder to see how far away the storm was, he would do this to pass the time when he couldn't go outside and try to make friends. Looking back at his past made him smile "I sure am glad I have friends now" he thought to himself as he herd the thunder roar. Naruto's attention was brought up as he herd a loud knock at his door, Naruto left his room to open the door, Naruto opened his door to find a drenched and shivering Sakura standing outside his door. "S-Sakura what are you-" Naruto tried to ask but was cut of by Sakura lips pressed to his, Naruto didn't know how to react but didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around his shivering teammate,Sakura placed her arms around Naruto's neck as she began to feel her body warm up from his kiss, both of them made their way to Naruto's bedroom Naruto handed Sakura some sweats and turned around giving her privacy, she took of her soaking clothes and changed into the ones Naruto had given her. "Okay you can look now." Sakura said to Naruto,  
Naruto grab Sakura's wet clothes and put then in the sink so they can drain, Sakura laid in  
Naruto's bed, Naruto soon return and joined her in his bed. Naruto pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arms around her under the blanket and cuddled with her. "Naruto." Sakura called out. "Yeah?" Naruto replied. "Thank you." She said turning to face him. "For what?" he asked. "For everything. For making everyday the best day of my life" She replied as he leaned in to kiss him. "You're welcome." He said as he pulled her in close and hugged her not letting go as they both fell asleep, waiting for the storm to pass.


End file.
